Quand l'amour vous tombe dessus
by pow80
Summary: Se rencontrer et tombé amoureux une histoire banale mais quand lesévênements imprevu s'y mèle les choses peuvent vite tourner au drama.... Mapremière fiction... Tous humains Bella/Edward/Carlisle et les autres!
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou**

**Je m'appelle Pauline et j'ai vingt ans, c'est ma première fiction, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira...Comme tous les auteurs vous le disent ces personnages ne m'appartiennes pas...**

**Bonne lecture**

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Une douce musique me réveilla, j'ouvrais un œil puis vit l'heure affichée sur mon réveil, il était 9h30 et j'avais rendez vous avec le doyen de l'université à 10 h. Je sautais hors du lit et trébuché sur des chaussures qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je me relevais doucement et vis un homme dormir dans mon lit, je ne me rappelais pas comment il était arrivé là. Je m'approchais de lui et essaya de le réveiller doucement. Je ne me rappelais plus de rien et cela me paniquait. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva en sursaut, lui non plus ne semblait pas se rappeler de cette nuit.

_-Mmmm, Bella c'est ça?_

J'avais parlé un peu trop vite en disant qu'il avait oublié.

_-Euh oui et vous? Désolé je ne me rappelle plus. Dis je rougissante._

_-Carlisle, on s'est rencontré hier au..._

_-Encore désolé Carlisle. le coupais-je mais vous aller devoir partir._

_-Mais je croyais que..._

_-Que rien du tout, toi et moi c'était surement bien mais jamais deux fois avec un coup d'un soir. Répondis-je_

Il seleva et s'approcha de moi, je me mordis la lèvre inferieure voyant son corps si bien dessinait, mes yeux descendirent jusqu'a son anatomie et ce que je vis me fis serrer les dents plus fort sur ma lèvre jusqu'a sentir le goût du sang. Il était en pleine érection, sa queue était dressé juste pour moi. Maudite règle à la con. Son souffle sur ma peau me sorti de mes rêveries, son sexe frôla le mien et je senti mon cœur défaillir.

_-Tu aimes ce que tu vois n'est ce pas? me dit-il avec un magnifique sourire en coin._

Je pris sur moi et le repoussait gentiment, trop gentiment a mon goût. Je ramassais ses affaires et lui mis dans ses mains.

_-Désolé, vrai-vraiment, mais pas plusieurs fois avec..._

_-J'ai compris dit-il en se rhabillant. Je te laisse mon numéro si tu as envie de tirer un coup._

Cette dernière phrase me donna des frissons, je lui souris et le vis partir après s'être habillé. Je restais inconsciente quelque seconde puis me rappela cet entretient que je ne pouvais pas loupé. J'avais mis vingt minutes a me préparer, j'avais mis un jean et un haut simple ne voulant pas en faire trop. J'arrivais finalement avec 10 minutes de retard et me présenta à Jessica la secrétaire du Doyen, elle me prévint que celui-ci était encore en rendez vous et qu'elle viendrait me chercher. Assis dans la salle d'attente, je repensais au gars de ce matin, je ne savais pas quel âge il avait, ces cheveux était d'un blond très claire presque blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux marrons, et ce corps a en faire damner un saint, si cela avait été dans d'autre circonstance j'aurais éventuellement pu accepter de le revoir mais les règles étaient les règles.

_-Mademoiselle Swann, le doyen monsieur Cullen vous attends dans son bureau. Me dit Jessica qui par la même occasion me sorti de mes pensées._

Je la suivis, nous traversâmes un couloir jusqu'a une porte sur laquelle était écris en grosse lettre Bureau du doyen Cullen. La secrétaire frappa et m'ouvrit la porte avant de repartir a son bureau. Je passais ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte mais ne vit personne. Je rentrais dans le bureau celui ci donnait sur un parc que l'on pouvait voir a travers de grande baies vitrées, le décors était assez simple. Je fis face a un fauteuil qui était tourné vers cette magnifique vue. Je raclais doucement la gorge pour avertir de ma présence. Le fauteuil se retourna et le sourire qui étiré mes lèvres disparu subitement.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Alors?? **

**Donnez moi votre avis!!**

** Merci et a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci aux personnes qui ont mis les reviews**

**Heureuse que ce début vous plaise**

**La suite!!**

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapitre 2:

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, il fallait que ceci m'arrive a moi, je sais que je n'ai pas de chance mais alors là sa dépasse l'entendement, je suis le genre de fille qui porte la poisse!! Et en plus de cela il fallait que je sois maladroite, je ne sais pas de qui je tenais ce défaut mais si je le savais je crois que je tuerais un de mes géniteurs. Mon père Charlie avait raison, je n'étais qu'une miss catastrophe. Il me regarda l'air de rien, ses yeux restaient de marbre.

_-Mademoiselle Swann asseyait vous s'il vous plait. me dit-il d'un ton froid._

_Je n'osais pas bouger, mes jambes se mirent a trembler, comment allais-je me sortir de cette impasse. Il me fallait cette place a l'université, je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je le lui avais promis._

_-Donc Isabella Swann, d'après votre dossier vous souhaitez intégré l'université en lettres modernes._

_-je_

_-Bon votre dossier est excellent, vous étiez une bonne élève et vos professeurs ne disent que du bien de vous, Monsieur Stanley votre professeur de Littérature m'a envoyé cette lettre de recommandation, je dois dire que cela m'impressionne puisque d'après ce qu'il me dit vous étiez la meilleure élève qu'il n'ait jamais eu..._

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas qu'il enverrai une lettre..._

_-Je me demandais une chose alors. me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi avoir essayé de me séduire et avoir couché avec moi si vous êtes si bonne en cours... Peut-être aviez vous des extras avec Monsieur Stanley et qu'il s'est senti obligé de m'envoyé cette lettre._

Je restais la bouche bée, je ne savais pas quoi répondre a cette attaque, je ne savais pas qu'il était le doyen de l'université, je n'aurai jamais couché avec lui sinon, je n'étais pas ce genre de personne, j'aimais prendre du plaisir mais je ne coucherais jamais pour arriver a mes fins, mes parents m'avaient appris autrement, je ne pus empêcher la colère montait

_-Comment osez vous me dire ça? Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je n'ai jamais cherché a vous séduire pour rentrer dans cette université, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez, je n'aurai jamais couché avec vous si je l'avais su, j'ai fait une erreur et je m'en veux terriblement je regrette amèrement d'avoir couché avec vous, je ne me rappelle même plus de cette soirée avouai-je._

Il me regarda contrarié, j'avais ouvert les vannes et je n'avais pas pu me contenir, je détestais cet homme de me croire assez faible pour faire ce genre de bassesse, il ne connaissait rien de ma vie, ce n'est pas parce que j'avais couché avec lui qu'il avait le droit de me parler comme il venait de le faire.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé j'ai réellement cru que... Sa n'aurait pas été la première ni la dernière fois, alors quand j'ai vu votre photo sur ce dossier j'ai tout de suite pensé au mal, je n'ai pas imaginé que... S'excusa-t-il en baissant les yeux._

_-C'est bien sa le problème avec les gens influents, il pense toujours être si irrésistible alors qu'ils sont seulement imbu de leur personne, toutes les filles ne sont pas prête a vous mettre dans leur lit pour avoir quoi que ce soit, nous ne sommes pas toutes des salopes._

J'appuyais bien sur cette dernière phrase pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais une fille bien. Il se leva et alla vers une petite table, il en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de scotch.

_-Vous en voulez? me demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était._

_-Je ne bois pas..._

_-A d'autre... tu n'es plus devant le doyen maintenant tu es devant Carlisle, le gars avec qui tu as couché mais qui est tellement mauvais au lit que tu as tout oublié._

Mes joues prirent une couleur rosé, je sentis la chaleur monter, j'avais honte, tellement honte d'avoir couché avec cet homme et d'avoir montré cette facette de ma personne.

_-Je...Vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous..._

_-Te... Tutoie moi s'il te plait j'ai l'impression d'avoir 20 ans de plus que toi..._

Je n'avais plus pensé a ça qu'elle âge pouvait-il avoir, il était doyen de cette université et généralement ce ne sont pas les plus jeunes.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai que 32 ans, je ne suis pas encore a la fin de ma vie. Je remplace juste un ami de mon père pendant qu'il est hospitalisé, ils ont trouvé que marqué mon nom sur la porte était mieux pour que l'on ne se trompe pas, mais sa me gêne vraiment, c'est come si ce pauvre Aro était décédé..._

Je soufflais, j'étais vraiment rassuré.

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné cette image de moi, je ne couche pas a gauche a droite, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne._

_-C'est plutôt moi qui suis nul d'avoir fait une généralité, il est arrivé la même chose à Aro, une fille lui a même fit du chantage et sa femme la su, ils sont divorcés depuis deux ans maintenant._

_-Toi, tu..._

Je n'osais pas posé la question.

_-Je quoi? répondit-il_

_-Tu es marié? Si c'est le cas ne t'inquiète pas je ne ferais pas d'histoire, je ne cherche pas après sa._

_-Non je ne suis pas marié... Je te ressers?_

J'acceptai, il remplit mon verre et me le tendis, il avait ce magnifique sourire en coin qui me fit fondre.

_-Tu viens de où me demanda-il._

_-Je suis de l'état de Washington un petit village qui s'appelle Forks tu ne dois surement pas connaitre._

_-Bien sure que si je viens de là-bas aussi... Enfin j'y suis resté un ou deux ans, mon cousin connait très bien le Shérif._

_-Ton Neveu connait Charlie? Mais c'est un truc de fou.. Charlie est mon père._

_-Donc tu dois connaitre Jasper!!_

_-Bien sure que oui, il sort avec ma meilleure amie, Alice._

_-Oh sa devient vraiment compliqué tout ça!! dit-il en riant._

_-J'avoue qu'il faut suivre, dis-je en souriant. Le monde est vraiment petit. Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu la bas._

_-C'est vrai, moi non plus où alors tu ne t'en rappelle plus, sa a l'air de t'arriver souvent._

Je comprenais son allusion et lui tapait sur le bras. Il se mit a sourire.

_-Ou alors c'est peut être toi le problème... Vu que sa fait deux fois que sa arrive._

Il ne l'avait pas venu vu venir celle la, son sourire se fana, je me sentais coupable tout d'un coup.

_-Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais juste me défendre..._

_-Non je ne pensais pas à ça, je me disais juste que j'aurai aimé te rencontrer d'une autre façon..._

Je me mis a rougir, je tournais le visage pour qu'il ne le remarque pas mais il n'en fit rien. Il se mit en face de moi et releva mon menton, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et resta ainsi un moment puis il me prit dans ses bras.

_-Je sais que nous ne devrions pas, que j'ai vraiment tort de faire ça avec une de mes futures élèves mais je m'en voudrais si je ne tentais rien avec toi._

Il avait soufflé cette phrase dans mon cou, la chaleur que je ressentis dans mon bas ventre me poussait a aller vers lui, il était mon genre c'était sure mais c'était le doyen de l'université, il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette relation. Je me détachais de lui doucement en le repoussant, je gardais mes mains sur son torse.

_-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, tu as 32 ans, j'en ai 20, tu es le doyen de l'université et moi une future élève, tout ça ne nous amènera rien de bon, nous allons souffrir de la situation et je ne le peux pas, ce n'est pas contre toi, comme tu l'as dit dans d'autres circonstance j'aurai surement pu tomber amoureuse mais c'est impossible!! Nous allons garder des rapports amicaux et rien de plus désolé…_

Je pris mon sac et parti, le laissant seul les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, par chance la secrétaire n'était pas là, elle aurait eu des soupçons si sa avait été le cas, je ne pouvais pas être avec lui malgré que j'en ai vraiment envie je ne le pouvais pas, souffrir était une option que je voulais pas choisir j'avais eu ma dose de déception. Je n'habitais pas loin de l'université j'avais choisit un petit appartement a 10 minutes de chez moi, il n'était 13 heures de l'après midi, le temps avait passé si vite en sa compagnie. Je repris une douche pour reprendre mes esprits malheureusement celui-ci ne me montrait que des image de Carlisle.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Deuxième chapitre, J'espère que la suite est a la hauteur de vos espérances... **

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Carlisle**

J'avais été stupide! Un putain d'abruti! J'aurai du savoir que ce n'était pas possible entre elle et moi, qu'elle n'accepterait pas ce que je lui proposait. Sa allait à l'encontre de tous mes principes. Son âge sa situation d'étudiante tout me pousser à arrêter de penser à cette fille comme une femme qui me plait, il fallait que je me la sorte de l'esprit, Je sortis de mon bureau et me dirigeait vers l'accueil ou se trouvait Jessica:

_- Pourrais-tu s'il te plait appelé Mademoiselle Swan pour son inscription et lui dire qu'elle sera accueilli dans notre université à la rentrée 2011._

_-Tout de suite Carlisle. Je lui donne un autre rendez vous pour finaliser l'inscription?_

_-Non tu n'auras qu'à lui faire signé les papiers, je n'aurai pas le temps j'ai encore une tonne de dossier a regardé._

_-Ah au fait tu n'as personne en ce moment? Lui demandais-je_. Je savais qu'elle avait des vues sur moi depuis que j'étais arrivée pour remplacer Aro m'amuser avec elle semblait une bonne option pour oublier Bella, j'avais toujours séparé boulot et vie privée mais cette fille n'était qu'une remplaçante, je n'aurai donc aucun mal a me débarrasser d'elle après en avoir profiter.

**POV Bella**

Et merde! Je me prenais pour la enieme fois mon pied contre une chaise, maladresse à la con.

Mon amie Alice m'avait appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle était en chemin pour me voir, elle m'avait prévenue qu'elle arriverait dans une demi heure ce qui me laissait trop peu de temps pour ranger l'appartement, j'avais d'abord eu envie de la tuer pour me prévenir si tard mais elle tombait au très bon moment puisque je n'avais pu trouver une oreille attentive à mes problèmes. J'allais ranger ma chambre lorsque mon portable sonna, je courais pour décrocher ne manquant pas au passage de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis :

_-Mademoiselle Swan, ici Jessica, la secrétaire du doyen Cullen. C'était pour vous prévenir de votre admission à l'université en septembre_

_-Oh merci, vraiment merci dis-je en sautillant sur place Je devrais venir pour un autre rendez-vous ?_

_-Non pas besoin mademoiselle Swan, le doyen Cullen est très occupé en ce moment, vous savez nous avons beaucoup de dossier a trier. Mais vous n'aurez qu'à passer à mon bureau dans le courant de la semaine, j'aurais quelques papiers à vous faire signer !_

_-D'accord je passerais sûrement mercredi. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu. Bonne fin de journée à bientôt._

Je raccrochais fébrilement, trop de dossier à traiter, mon cul oui, juste une excuse bidon parce que monsieur n'a pas de couilles. Je jetais avec force mon portable contre le mur celui-ci se brisant en deux. Et merde ! J'allais pour le ramassais quand on frappait a la porte, je n'eu pas le temps d'aller ouvrir que ma meilleure rentrait un sac à la main comme si elle partait en voyage. Ces yeux était bouffis, elle avait pleuré pourtant elle m'avait paru si sereine au téléphone. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et elle se jeta dans mes bras, Elle pleurait :

_-Shuut, ma belle, qu'est ce qui se passe. Demandais-je en m'asseyant dans le canapé avec elle._

_-Ja-Jasper me me trompe, m'avoua-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Il voit une autre femme._

_Elle se remettait à pleurer de plus belle, j'essayais tant bien que mal de la réconforter en lui prenant la main, je ne pouvais croire que Jasper ait pu faire ça_

_-Alice, Jasper ne ferait jamais ça, après tout ce que vous avez enduré pour enfin être ensemble, c'est impossible, il est fou de toi._

_-Bella je sais de quoi je parle, il est tellement distant en ce moment, et puis il est tête en l'air, Jasper tête en l'air tu peux imaginer ça… Je le sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. J'ai essayé de changer pour lui, je me suis calmé, je ne saute plus partout, j'essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien pour lui, mais j'ai trouvé des messages sur son portable, des mails sur MSN, je ne savais pas quoi penser jusqu'à ce sms d'hier soir._

Elle sorti son portable de son sac et cherchait dans sa boite de message reçu.

_-Tient lis je l'ai transféré sur mon portable de suite :_

**Coucou mon Jasper. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir revu hier.**

**Tu me manques terriblement. Je t'aime. Rosalie**

_-Mais tu es sur que ce n'est pas simplement qu'une amie, rien de plus. Tu te fais peut être des films Alice. Tu as eu une conversation avec lui._

_-NON, je ne veux Plus jamais le voir, c'est fini entre nous. Je suis parti sans me retourner, il va avoir une belle surprise en rentrant à la maison ce soir, je ne peux pas supporter ça, mon père a si souvent trompé ma mère, je ne veux pas vivre cette vie. JAMAIS tu comprends, plutôt mourir que d'aimer un homme qui se fou de moi._

**POV Alice**

J'avais connu cela tellement de fois avec mes parents, les numéros de téléphone que ma mère trouvait dans ses poches, les trace de rouge à lèvres sur les col de chemise, je ne pourrais pas le supporter a mon tour, c'était une promesse que je m'étais faite et je la tiendrai.

Lorsque j'avais vu le message sur le portable de Jasper je n'avais pu m'empêcher de fouiner dans ses affaires. Il était tellement distrait, oublier ses clé dans sa voiture et la fermé manuellement, mettre la télécommande dans le congélateur, tout cela ne ressemblait pas a Jasper,

Je trouvais cela assez drôle au début mais ensuite j'avais vite déchanté. Savoir qu'on est trompé par la personne que l'on aime le plus au monde est pire que tout. Je ne suis pas de nature Jalouse mais la s'en était trop il fallait que je m'éclipse pour ne plus le voir et venir chez Bella m'avait paru une très bonne idée. Elle était ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfance nous étions vite devenue inséparable et les années n'avaient pas eu raison de cette amitié. Mon téléphone sonna me sortant de ma rêverie, je regardai l'écran, c'était Jasper.

_-Je ne veux pas lui répondre, Bella la prévins-je en jetant mon téléphone_

Elle le repris sur le canapé et décrocha, je la regardais bouche bée.

_-Comment as-tu osé te comporter de la sorte avec ma meilleure amie, vous êtes des foutus salopard vous les mecs, vous croyez que vous pouvez nous jeter comme des Kleenex, et bah je vais te dire un truc mon petit gars, nous vallons mieux que ça. Tu sais très bien ce qu'a vécu Alice avec ses parents et tu oses réitérer la chose, tu es un connard pathétique et sans cœur, tu le sais ça, parce que moi je te le dis, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour ton comportement de trou du cul, alors écoute bien tu vas réfléchir à tout ça, en attendant Alice reste chez moi, tu as merdé mec et bien comme il faut ! Tache de te rattraper ou je pourrais perdre mes moyens, je ne suis pas méchante mais si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver, faire du mal à Alice c'est comme m'en faire à moi et en 1000 fois pire. Sur ce bonne journée._

Je regardais Bella la bouche ouverte, j'essayé de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, pour toute parole je la serrais dans mes bras et la remercié.

**POV Bella**

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de cracher tout ce que je ressentais dans ce téléphone, le pauvre Jasper en avait pris pour son grade et je doute qu'il rappellera, ma pauvre Alice était en larme dans mes bras, Jasper était toute sa vie, quand elle a commencé a sortir avec son père lui a interdit de le revoir lui promettant qu'il le tuerai si elle le revoyait. Mais cela ne les avait pas arrêter et Jasper et elle s'étaient enfuit, quelques semaine plus tard les parents d'Alice se tuèrent dans un accident de voiture, cela l'avait anéanti…

Alice relevait soudainement la tête

_-On sort ce soir, j'ai envie non j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. M'annonça-t-elle._

Je la regardais surprise

_-Tu plaisante j'espère ! Parce que moi je ne sors pas ce soir, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de sortir, je sais pas moi, on pourrait passer une soirée tranquille, se faire quelques films avec de la bouffe a s'en faire explosé le ventre._

Alice se mit a rire, elle se leva d'un bond et parti dans ma chambre, quand elle avait quelques chose dans la tête elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs, c'était le cas de le dire, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une robe bleu nuit et des escarpins assortis, un de ces cadeaux dont je ne voulais pas, elle avait le chic pour me faire changer d'avis et depuis toute petite en plus, elle faisait ces yeux de chien battus et s'en était fini pour moi.

_-D'accord, on sort mais pas trop tard, je commence mon travail demain a la librairie et je ne veux pas être en retard._

Ces quelques mots la firent sauter dans tout l'appartement, cela lui faisait oublier l'histoire avec Jasper, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser cela.

_-Mais en attendant tu vas te calmer, il n'est même pas midi, nous allons mangé et nous reposer cette après-midi. Et je ne veux pas d'objections._

_-Ok, Ok je me plains pas j'ai réussi a te faire sortir de ta tanière. J'étais tellement obnubilé par cette histoire avec Jasper que je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment se passait ta vie. Un nouvel amant ?_

Je sentis mes joues brûler, des souvenirs de cette histoire avec Carlisle me revint immédiatement en mémoire, je ne pouvais rien cacher à Alice et je vis dans ces yeux qu'elle savait que quelque chose clochait :

_-Toi tu ne me raconte pas tout, je veux sa voir ! S'il te plait ! s'iiiiil te plaiiiiiit !_

Et voila j'ai encore le droit a ses foutus yeux je sais que je suis cuite, rien ne sert de lui mentir !

_-Je suis sorti avant-hier soir, juste une petite soirée comme sa, tu me connais. Hier je me suis réveillé en petite tenue avec un inconnu, je ne me rappelle de rien, je sais même pas si on a fait quelque chose, bref hier j'avais mon rendez vous avec le doyen de l'université et…._

_-C'ETAIT LUI ? Oh mon dieu Bella mais c'est pas possible sa n'arrive qu'a toi ces choses là !_

_-Oui je sais mais c'est pas vraiment drôle. Il a 32 ans et c'est le doyen de mon université et…._

_-IL TE PLAIT C'EST CA ! Tu lui as dit ?_

_-Bien sure que non tu es folle ou quoi. C'est le doyen de mon université c'est dément mais impossible, jamais tu m'entends. C'est clair net et précis !_

_-Mon Dieu Bella quand es tu devenue prude. Profite, il te plait et tu lui plait non ?_

_-Bah il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé me connaitre dans d'autre circonstance et…_

_-Il est mordu Bella, comment as-tu pu ne serai-ce qu'une seconde hésité de tombé dans ses bras ! C'est peut-être la chance de ta vie, tu te poses trop de questions, c'est pas croyable ! Bella amoureuse de son doyen, waouh mais tu pourrais publier un livre la dessus, imagine la tune que tu te ferais !_

_-ALICE arrête tout de suite m'offusquai-je, c'est peut être drôle pour toi mais imagine toi a ma place._

Son sourire se fana immédiatement

_-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'avais pas vu cela sous cet angle._

_-C'est pas grave laisse tomber, écoute on va commandé a mangé, j'ai une faim pas possible, Chinois sa te va demandai-je en me levant._

Alice acquiesça, nous mangeâmes en silence je n'arrêter pas de ressasser cette foutue histoire dans ma tête. Après tout peut-être qu'Alice avait raison, j'avais été stupide de me privée de cette relation, mais je ne veut pas d'un amour compliqué, j'en ai déjà fait le tour, c'est pour cela que je m'étais habitué au coup d'un soir, c'était tellement facile de profiter et d'oublier, la journée passa a une vitesse folle, au lieu d'une soirée cinéma j'avais eu une après midi, enfin cinq minutes parce que nous nous étions endormi.

C'est Alice qui me réveilla, elle n'avait malheureusement pas oublié cette soirée et était déjà habillé et maquillé pour sortir, une vrai pile électrique cette fille, elle est pas facile a suivre mais qu'est ce que je l'aime.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais lavée, habillée, maquillée et coiffée, ce qui soit dit en passant arrivée rarement, je préférais rester au naturel pour sortir, mais lorsque j'avais Alice sous la main je ne m'en passait pas elle savait exactement ce que je voulais. Comme d'habitude je me trouvais sublime et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes au Fascination, un bar branché de la ville.

L'entrée était gratuite pour nous ce soir, nous passions au vestiaire déposer nos sacs. Nous trouvâmes une table dans un coin tranquille

_-Ce soir nous allons draguer ma Bella, j'ai envie de me faire plaisir._

_-Alice, c'est un mauvaise idée, ne fais pas quelques choses que tu pourrais regretter…._

_-Bella mon mec me trompe, je veux m'amuser moi aussi, j'aile droit non ? Fais pas ta rabat joie !_

_-Au moins je t'aurai prévenue, ne viens pas pleurer parce que tu te sens coupable demain, répondis-je_

_-Merci, franchement merci de me soutenir, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond, tu sais quoi ne m'attend pas ce soir, je vais faire la folle avec ou sans toi !_

_-OK pas de soucis, amuse toi bien continuai-je me levant moi aussi et la laissant seule._

Je m'éloignais d'elle pour aller sur a piste de danse, elle avait vraiment le don de m'énerver, se venger n'était pas une bonne idée, je laissais mes pensées volées en dansant sensuellement lorsque je sentis deux mains sur mes hanches, puis un corps se colla a moi, l'inconnu mis sa tête dans mon cou et me dit

_-Tu sais que tu es bandante comme fille._

Je collais mon corps contre son bassin et sentis son érection, je lui faisais de l'effet à ce que je vois, je reprenais mes mouvements du bassin contre son sexe et il poussa un cri de désir. Je souriais et me sépara de lui et me dirigea vers le bar le laissant comme un con sur la piste de danse. Au loin je vis une tête blonde, je reconnus tout de suite Carlisle, je m'approchais de lui pour mettre les choses au clair, lorsque j'aperçu une fille a ses cotés, il avait sa main sur sa cuisse et mon cœur se serra, je me rapprochais un peu et vis Jessica sa secrétaire je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il m'avait fait sa putain de déclaration alors qu'il se tapait sa secrétaire, charmant, vraiment charmant. Ils n'étaient pas seul, a coté d'eux se tenait Jasper, mes yeux s'agrandirent il était accompagné d'une grande Blonde magnifique, je me retournais pour voir où était Alice, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit ça malheureusement il était trop tard ma meilleure amie se tenait a quelques mètres d'eux les larmes au yeux.


End file.
